Supplemental occupant restraint systems for motor vehicles (i.e., air bags) typically require covers which allow an air bag to exit the air bag cover when deployed. One type of air bag cover includes a front panel which has a predetermined tear seam design formed therein to allow the air bag to exit the air bag cover when deployed.
Not only must the air bag cover perform the utilitarian function of breaking apart along its predetermined tear seam design, but it should also match the vehicle interior decor and trim materials such as the instrument panel, seats, door panels, steering wheel and posts.
Also, not only must the air bag cover allow the air bag to exit the air bag cover when deployed, but also the air bag cover must stay together to the extent that it does not break apart so as to present projectile(s) which may injure an occupant of the motor vehicle.
U.S. patent to Goetz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,126 discloses a unitary steering wheel and air bag cover assembly made from plastic.
The U.S. patent to Onishi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,273 also discloses a unitary steering wheel and air bag cover assembly.
The U.S. patent to Cuevas, U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,442 discloses an air bag system including a vehicle steering wheel having a structural frame which includes a integral retainer. The system also includes a cover which, together with the retainer forms a container.
The U.S. patent to Chen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,362 discloses a vehicle steering wheel having an armature which defines a structural circular steering wheel.
The U.S. patent to Humphreys et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,340, Breed et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,585, and Proos et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,935 all disclose conventional steering wheel assemblies having an air bag subassembly.